The Snuggly Bear Motel
by mermaidartistfairy
Summary: Neither Dean nor Sam are exactly happy with their accommodations for the night.


**_I don't know what this is. But I do know it takes place somewhere around season 2._**

* * *

"The Snuggly Bear Motel?" Dean asked with a note of incredulity in his voice "seriously Sam?".

"Don't be ridiculous Dean" Sam huffed as he grabbed his laptop from the backseat of the Impala "we've stayed in weird motels before. And besides, I'm sure it's just a name".

"I'm not" Dean grumbled, he'd been in a bad mood since their last hunt had ended so Sam ignored him.

"What if there's teddy bear wallpaper? Or a teddy bear soap holder? How am I supposed to pee if there's a teddy bear watching my every move with his creepy eyes?".

It was getting harder and harder to ignore his brother but somehow Sam managed not to say anything, it was a lot harder to not roll his eyes but he kept them still with resolute perseverance and stopped outside the door to their room. He fumbled with the key as Dean rambled on behind him.

"And seriously dude! Why would you name it the Snuggly Bear if there wasn't snuggly bears? I bet they're everywhere in this freaking room and I don't find teddy bears snuggly".

Sam's patience snapped "Dean! There is nowhere else to stay, it's late, and it can't be that ba….." he trailed off in shock as he swung the door open.

"What the hell?" Sam took a step back and Dean peeked around the side of the door.

"Dude, I have never been more right" Dean smirked at his little brother "this place is so wrong it deserves it's own horror movie".

He wasn't wrong, the room actually did have dingy teddy bear wallpaper…. And teddy bear quilts on the twin beds, teddy bear curtains, a teddy bear shaped tv stand…. Basically anything that could have a teddy bear on it, well it did, there were even actual stuffed teddy bears on shelves along the ceiling of the room.

Sam shook his head "what the hell?" he said again.

"Hey, you picked it out" Dean looked like he was going to bust if he didn't laugh but, to his credit, he hadn't yet.

"I.. um, well?" Sam turned towards Dean "maybe we could find somewhere else?".

"Nope! The look on your face is way too priceless" Dean strutted into the room and dropped his bag on one of the beds.

"You're impossible" Sam shook his head in annoyance "you couldn't stop complaining a while ago".

Dean smirked at him again "oh come on Sammy. I was just trying to annoy you, I didn't actually think this place would be this bad" he raised a brow at his brother who was still standing just outside the door. Sam reluctantly stepped into the room and closed the door before Dean could tease him anymore, he quickly sat down at a little table and took his laptop out, burying himself in looking for a job was as a good a way as any to avoid looking at Dean or wondering if the teddy bears were staring at him. It had been maybe a half an hour and Sam was lost in an article that sounded like it might lead to a promising hunt when he heard a shriek that had him rushing towards the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was one he would never forget, and he wouldn't let Dean forget it either. Sam burst out laughing.

"Shut up" Dean said grumpily, scooting back away from the toilet seat that looked like a teddy bear's face.

"That's just wrong Sammy" Dean shuddered "it has a face! On the toilet lid! A face and ears!" Dean was starting to sound a bit hysterical and Sam willed himself to quit cackling, it wasn't easy though.

"I mean, a man comes into a dark bathroom, turns on the light, and he sees that! I can't use that!" Dean protested "we need to find another motel, there has got to be one down the road somewhere".

"Nope! The look on your face is way too priceless" Sam parroted Dean's earlier words back to him "I've gotten used to this place and it's not so bad" he lied.

"Well… well I ain't using that!" Dean declared.

"Fine, don't. But it's a long time until morning" Sam left his brother in the bathroom and laid gingerly down on his bed, the teddy bears were definitely watching him but he tried hard to ignore them and eventually fell asleep.

/

"We are never stopping at a motel like this again" Dean declared the next morning as he and Sam got into the Impala. Sam had slept like a log but Dean looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad" Sam tried very hard to not picture the look on Dean's face when he'd seen the teddy bear bear toilet seat, because if he did he probably wouldn't stop laughing. Dean glared at him.

"Never again Sammy!" he shuddered and Sam looked out the window with a grin as they headed out. Neither of them noticed the little stuffed polar bear sitting in the backseat of the Impala. Neither of them saw the little stuffed bear's mouth stretch into a wide grin as he stood on his hind paws and reached his front paws out towards the Winchesters, all the while bobbing his head along to the cassette that Dean had popped in. Neither of them knew that stuffed polar bears liked AC/DC... but they'd learn all that pretty soon.

 **End.**

* * *

 _ **There actually is a Snuggly Bear Motel in Indiana, I've never been there so I can't say what it's like but it can definitely be blamed for this ridiculousness (well, partially anyway. I suppose my brain has to take some credit for this).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I typed this on so, sadly, Sam and Dean are not mine. Neither is the Snuggly Bear Motel. That little polar bear at the end is most definitely mine but I seldom claim him.**_


End file.
